Make my Ways
by The 'Kuro' 11
Summary: Jika menjalani takdir akan membuatnya mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, Naruto akan melakukannya. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang dijalaninya akan sangat rumit dan berliku-liku. Non-chakra Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto

Sebelum dia kesetrum sekalipun, Baginya hari itu sudah payah.

Dia terbangun di kursi belakang sebuah bus sekolah, tidak yakin di mana dia berada, berpegangan tangan dengan cewek yang tidak dikenalnya. Bukan bagian itu yang payah. Cewek ini manis, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa cewek itu dan apa yang dirinya lakukan di sana. Dia duduk tegak dan menggosok- gosok matanya, mencoba berpikir.

Beberapa lusin anak sedang berleha-leha di kursi-kursi di depannya, mendengarkan iPod, mengobrol, atau tidur. Mereka semua kelihatannya seumuran dengan dirinya ... lima belas? Enam belas? Oke, itu baru seram, dia bahkan tidak ingat umurnya sendiri.

Bus tersebut bergemuruh, menyusuri jalanan dengan lancar. Di luar jendela, gurun melesat di bawah langit biru cerah. Dia cukup yakin dia tidak tinggal di gurun. Dia berusaha berpikir ke belakang ... ke hal terakhir yang dia ingat ...

Cewek itu meremas tangannya. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Cewek itu mengenakan jins belel, sepatu bot hiking, dan jaket snowboarding dari bulu domba. Rambut putihnya dipotong pendek dan tidak rata, dihiasi kepangan kecil-kecil di samping. Dia tidak menggunakan rias wajah, seolah sedang berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Dia sangat cantik. Warna matanya berubah-ubah bagai kaleidoskop—putih, biru, dan abu-abu.

Naruto melepaskan tangan cewek itu. "Mmm, aku tak—"

Di bagian depan bus, seorang guru berteriak, "Baiklah, Bocah-bocah Lembek, dengarkan!"

Laki-laki tersebut jelas seorang pelatih. Topi bisbolnya ditarik sampai ke bawah, menutupi rambutnya, jadi kita hanya bisa melihat mata kecilnya yang mirip manik-manik. Dia memiliki janggut kambing tipis serta muka masam, seperti baru saja memakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Lengan dan dada gempalnya menonjol di balik kaus polo warna jingga cerah. Celana olahraga dan sepatu Nike yang dikenakannya putih tak bernoda. Sebuah peluit dikalungkan di lehernya, sedangkan sebuah megafon dijepit ke sabuknya. Laki-laki itu pasti tampak cukup mengerikan andaikan tingginya tak cuma 150 senti. Ketika dia berdiri di lorong, salah seorang murid berseru, "Berdiri dong, Pak Pelatih Hedge!"

"Aku dengar itu!" Sang pelatih menelaah bus untuk mencari si pelaku. Lalu matanya melekat pada Naruto, dan kerutan di mulutnya pun semakin dalam.

Bulu kuduknya merinding. Dia yakin sang pelatih tahu dia tak seharusnya berada di sana. Sang pelatih pasti akan memanggilnya lalu menuntut penjelasan tentang apa yang dia lakukan di bus— dan dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tapi Pak Pelatih Hedge berpaling dan berdeham. "Kita akan sampai lima belas menit lagi! Tetaplah bersama pasangan kalian. Jangan hilangkan lembar kerja kalian. Dan jika ada salah satu di antara kalian, Bocah-Bocah Lembek, yang membuat masalah dalam karyawisata ini, aku sendiri yang akan mengembalikan kalian ke kampus dengan cara yang kasar."

Sang pelatih memungut tongkat bisbol dan berlagak seperti sedang memukul home run.

Naruto memandang cewek di sebelahnya. "Memangnya boleh dia berbicara pada kita seperti itu?"

Cewek itu mengangkat bahu. "Dia selalu bicara seperti itu. Ini Sekolah Alam Liar. 'Di mana anak-anak adalah hewan.'"

Cewek tersebut mengucapkannya seolah itu adalah lelucon yang pernah mereka bagi sebelumnya.

"Ini semacam kekeliruan," Naruto berkata. "Aku tak seharusnya berada di sini."

Anak laki-laki di depannya berputar dan tertawa. "Iya, betul, Naruto. Kita semua telah dijebak! Aku tidak kabur enam kali. Kaguya tidak mencuri BMW."

Cewek itu merona. "Aku tidak mencuri mobil itu, Kiba!"

"Oh, aku lupa, Kaguya. Apa ya, ceritamu? Kau 'membujuk' si dealer sampai dia meminjamkan mobil itu padamu?" Si anak laki-laki mengangkat alis ke arah Naruto seakan berkata, bisakah kau mempercayainya?

Kiba adalah cowok berambut hitam, tato seperti segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya, wajah kekanak-kanakan yang ceria, serta senyum jail yang langsung memberi tahu kita bahwa cowok ini tidak boleh berada di dekat-dekat korek atau benda tajam. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan cekatan tidak mau berheti bergerak—mengetuk-ngetuk kursi, menyibakkan rambut ke belakang telinga, memain-mainkan kancing pada jaket tentara longgar yang dia pakai. Entah anak itu memang aslinya hiperaktif atau dia telah mengkonsumsi gula serta kafein yang cukup untuk membuat seekor kerbau kena serangan jantung.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kiba berkata, "kuharap kau menyimpan lembar kerjamu, soalnya punyaku sudah kupakai buat lap ludah berhari-hari lalu. Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang menggambari wajahku lagi?"

"Aku tidak kenal kau," Naruto berkata dengan suara datar.

Kiba memberinya senyuman lebar. "Oke deh. Aku memang bukan sahabatmu. Aku kembaran jahatnya."

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Pak Pelatih Hedge berteriak dari depan. "Ada masalah di belakang sana?"

Kiba berkedip kepada Naruto. "Perhatikan ini." Dia berputar ke depan. "Maaf, Pak Pelatih! Saya tidak mendengar suara Bapak. Bisa tolong Bapak menggunakan megafon Bapak."

Pak Pelatih Hedge menggeram, seolah dia senang karena mendapat alasan untuk menggunakan megafonnya. Dia melepaskan megafon itu dari sabuknya dan melanjutkan memberi arahan, namun suaranya kedengaran seperti Dart Vader. Anak-anak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sang pelatih mencoba lagi, tapi kali ini megafon itu mengumandangkan: "Sapi bilang moo!"

Anak-anak terpingkal-pingkal, dan sang pelatih membanting megafon itu. "Inuzuka!"

Kaguya menahan tawa. "Ya Tuhan, Kiba. Bagaimana caramu melakukan itu?"

Kiba mengeluarkan obeng kembang mungil dari lengan bajunya. "Aku ini bocah istimewa."

"Serius nih," pinta Naruto. " Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Kita mau ke mana?"

Kaguya mengerutkan alus. "Naruto, apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu—"

"Ya iyalah, dia memang bercanda," ujar Kiba. "Dia berusaha membalasku gara-gara krim cukur di agar- agar waktu itu, iya kan?"

Naruto menatapnya sambil bengong.

"Tidak, menurutku dia serius." Kaguya berusaha menggamit tangan Naruto lagi, tapi dia menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Maafkan aku," katanya. "Aku tak—aku tidak bisa—"

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Pak Pelatih Hedge dari depan. "Barisan belakang baru saja mengajukan diri untuk bersih-bersih sesudah makan siang!"

Anak-anak yang lain bersorak.

"Wow, kejutan," gerutu Kiba.

Tapi Kaguya terus memandangi Naruto lekat-lekat, seolah dia tidak bisa memutuskan harus merasa terluka atau khawatir. "Apa kepalamu terbentur atau semacamnya? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa kami?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu tanpa daya. "Lebih parah daripada itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa aku."Bus menurunkan mereka di depan sebuah kompleks bangunan berplester merah mirip museum yang bertengger begitu saja di tengah-tengah negeri antah berantah. Mungkin itu memang Museum Nasional Negeri Antah Berantah, pikir Naruto. Angin dingin bertiup di gurun. Dia tadinya tak terlalu memerhatikan apa yang dia kenakan, tapi pakaiannya kurang hangat: jins serta sepatu olahraga, kaus ungu, dan jaket penahan angin tipis berwarna hitam.

"Jadi, kuliah singkat buat yang kena amnesia," kata Kiba dengan nada sok ingin menolong yang membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa ceramahnya takkan menolong sama sekali. "Kita ini murid 'Sekolah Alam Liar'"— Kiba membuat tanda kutip di udara dengan jari-jarinya. "Artinya, kita ini 'anak nakal.' Keluargamu, atau pengadilan, atau entah siapa, memutuskan bahwa kau terlalu merepotkan, jadi mereka mengirimmu ke penjara indah—sorry, 'sekolah berasrama'—di sini di 'Ketiak Amerika', Battle Mountain, Nevada. Di sini kau mempelajari keterampilan yang bermanfaat di alam liar, misalnya lari lima belas kilo di antara kaktus atau menganyam bunga aster untuk dijadikan topi! Dan sebagai hadiah istimewa, kita pergi kie karyawisata 'edukasional' bersama Pak Pelatih Hedge, yang menjaga ketertiban dengan tongkat bisbol. Apa sekarang kau sudah ingat semuanya?"

"Belum." Naruto melirik anak-anak lain dengan was-was: mungkin dua puluh cowok, kira-kira sepuluh cewek. Tak seorang pun dari mereka bertampang seperti pelaku kriminal kambuhan, tapi Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang telah mereka lakukan sehingga dijebloskan ke sekolah untuk berandalan ini, dan dia bertanya-tanya apa sebabnya dia ditempatkan bersama mereka.

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Kau benar-benar serius mau bercanda, ya? Oke, jadi kita bertiga mulai masuk sini semester ini. Kita benar-benar akrab. Kau melakukan semua yang kusuruh, memberiku hidangan pencuci mulutmu, dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasku—"

"Kiba!" bentak Kaguya.

"Oke. Abaikan bagian terakhir tadi. Tapi kita memang berteman. Yah, Kaguya lebih dari sekadar temanmu, beberapa minggu terakhir—"

"Kiba, hentikan!" wajah Kaguya memerah. Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa wajahnya memanas juga. Menurutnya dia pasti ingat jika dia pacaran dengan cewek seperti Kaguya.

"Dia kena amnesia atau semacamnya," kata Kaguya. "Kita harus memberi tahu seseorang."

Kiba mendengus. "Siapa, Pak Pelatih Hedge? Dia pasti akan berusaha menyembuhkan Naruto dengan cara menggetok kepalanya."

Sang pelatih berada di depan kelompok tersebut, membentakkan perintah serta meniup peluitnya untuk mengatur anak-anak; tapi sesekali dia melirik ke belakang, ke arah Naruto, dan memberengut.

"Kiba, dia butuh bantuan," Kaguya bersikeras. "Dia gegar otak atau—"Yo, Kaguya." Salah seorang cowok lain mundur untuk bergabung dengan mereka selagi kelompok itu menuju museum. Si cowok baru menyempilkan dirinya ke antara Naruto serta Kaguya dan menabrak Kiba hingga terjatuh. "Jangan bicara kepada para pecundang ini. Kau pasanganku, ingat?"

Si cowok baru memiliki rambut gelap bergaya 'pantat bebek', kulit cokelat terbakar putih, dan gigi yang begitu putih sehingga seharusnya ditempeli label peringatan: JANGAN LIHAT GIGI SECARA LANGSUNG. DAPAT TERJADI KEBUTAAN PERMANEN. Dia mengenakan seragam Dallas Cowboys, jins Western, serta sepatu bot, dan dia tersenyum seakan dia adalah anugerah Tuhan bagi cewek-cewek berandalan di mana saja. Naruto membencinya seketika juga.

"Pergilah, Sasuke," gerutu Kaguya. "Aku tidak minta sekelompok denganmu."

"Ah, tidak boleh begitu. Ini hari keberuntunganmu!" Sasuke mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Kaguya dan menyeret cewek itu melewati pintu masuk museum. Kaguya melemparkan tatapan terakhir dari balik bahunya seakan untuk mengatakan, Tolong aku!

Kiba berdiri dan membersihkan badannya. "Aku benci orang itu." Dia mengulurkan tangan kepada Naruto, seolah mengajaknya berjalan bersama-sama ke dalam. "Aku Sasuke. Aku keren banget, aku ingin pacaran dengan diriku sendiri, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya! Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang pacaran denganku? Mau? Kau sangat beruntung!"

"Kiba," kata Naruto, "kau aneh."

"Iya, kau sering bilang begitu padaku." Kiba nyengir. "Tapi kalau kau tidak ingat padaku, itu artinya aku bisa mengulang semua lelucon lamaku. Ayo!"

Naruto merasa jika sahabatnya adalah anak ini, kehidupannya pasti lumayan kacau; tapi dia mengikuti Kiba ke dalam museum.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri museum itu, berhenti di sana-sini agar Pak Pelatih Hedge berkesempatan menguliahi mereka dengan megafonnya. Megafon tersebut silih berganti membuat sang pelatih terdengar seperti Sith Lord atau mengumandangkan komentar-komentar aneh seperti: "Babi bilang nguik."

Kiba terus mengeluarkan mur, baut, dan tali kapas dari saku jaket tentaranya serta merakit benda-benda itu jadi satu, seolah dia harus menyibukkan tangannya sepanjang waktu.

Naruto terlalu resah sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan benda-benda yang dipamerkan, namun temanya tentang Grand Canyon dan suku Hualapai, pemilik museum cewek terus saja memandangi Kaguya serta Sasuke dan mencemooh. Naruto menduga cewek- cewek ini adalah geng populer. Mereka memakai jins yang serasi dan atasan merah muda serta rias wajah tebal yang cocok untuk pesta Halloween.

Salah seorang dari mereka berkata, "Hei, Kaguya, apa sukumu yang mengelola tempat ini? Apa kau boleh masuk secara gratis kalau kau melakukan tarian hujan?"

Cewek-cewek lain tertawa. Bahkan Sasuke yang katanya "pasangan" Kaguya juga menahan senyum. Jaket snowboarding Kaguya yang berbulu-bulu menyembunyikan tangannya, tapi Naruto punya firasat bahwa cewek itu sedang mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Ayahku orang cherokee," kata Kaguya. "Bukan Hualapai. Tentu saja, kau butuh sedikit sel otak supaya memahami bedanya, Ino."

Ino membelalakan mata, pura-pura kaget. Tetapi dia justru kelihatan seperti burung hantu yang kecanduan make-up. "Aduh, maaf! Apa ibu-mu yang anggota suku ini? Oh, iya ya. Kau tak pernah kenal ibumu."

Kaguya menerjang Ino, tapi sebelum perkelahian sempat dimulai, Pak Pelatih Hedge membentak, "Yang di belakang sana, cukup! Tunjukan teladan yang baik atau kukeluarkan tongkat bisbolku!"

Kelompok tersebut beranjak ke ruang pajang berikutnya, namun para cewek terus saja menyerukan komentar-komentar pedas pada Kaguya.

"Pasti senang ya, balik ke penampungan?" tanya salah seorang dengan suara manis.

"Ayahnya mungkin terlalu mabuk, jadi tidak bisa kerja," kata yang lain dengan simpati palsu. "Itu sebabnya dia jadi klepto."

Kiba menangkap lengan Naruto. "Tenang. Kaguya tidak suka kita ikut campur dalam pertengkarannya. Lagi pula, kalau cewek-cewek itu tahu siapa ayah Kaguya yang sebenarnya, mereka semua bakal menyembah- nyembahnya dan berteriak, 'kami tak pantas!'"

"Kenapa? Memang ada apa dengan ayahnya?"

Kiba tertawa tak percaya. "Kau tidak bercanda? Kau tidak ingat bahwa ayah pacarmu—"

"Dengar, aku harap aku ingat, tapi aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa Kaguya, apalagi ayahnya."

Kiba bersiul. "Terserah deh. Kita harus bicara ketika kita kembali ke asrama."

Mereka sampai di ujung ruang pajang. Di sana terdapat sebuah pintu kaca besar yang mengarah ke teras di luar.

"Baiklah, Bocah-Bocah Lembek," Pak Pelatih Hedge mengumumkan. "Kalian akan menyaksikan Grand Canyon. Cobalah untuk tidak berulah. Titian itu bisa menahan bobot tujuh puluh pesawat jet jumbo, jadi manusia kelas bulu macam kalian semestinya aman di atasnya. Jika mungkin, cobalah jangan saling dorong hingga jatuh dari tepi, sebab itu akan membuatku tambah repot saja."

Sang pelatih membuka pintu, dan mereka semua melangkah ke luar. Grand Canyon terbentang di hadapan mereka, secara langsung. Di tubirnya, terjulurlah sebuah titian berbentuk tapal kuda yang terbuat dari kaca, jadi kita bisa melihat ke bawah.

"Wow," ujar Kiba. "Keren juga."

Naruto harus sepakat. Walaupun dia lupa ingatan dan merasa tidak seharusnya berada di sana, Naruto mau tak mau terkesan.

Ngarai tersebut lebih besar dan lebih lebar daripada yang dapat kita apresiasi melalui foto. Posisi mereka tinggi sekali sampai-sampai di bawah kaki mereka ada burung yang berputar-putar. Seratus lima puluh meter di bawah, sebuah sungai mengular di dasar ngarai. Kumpulan awan badai telah bergerak ke atas mereka selagi mereka berada di dalam, memancarkan bayang-bayang yang bagaikan wajah-wajah marah ke tebing. Sejauh yang bisa dilihatnya, tersebar di seluruh padang, terdapat jurang merah serta kelabu, seolah dipahat dengan pisau oleh dewa-dewa sinting.

Naruto merasakan nyeri yang menusuk di belakang matanya. Dewa sinting ... Dari mana dia memperoleh gambaran seperti itu? Dia merasa seakan dia telah mendekati sesuatu yang penting—sesuatu yang seharusnya dia ketahui. Dia juga merasakan firasat tak terbantahkan bahwa dia tengah berada dalam bahaya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba. "Kau tidak akan muntah di pinggir, kan? Soalnya aku seharusnya bawa kameraku."

Naruto mencengkeram pagar. Dia gemetaran dan berkeringat, namun itu tak ada hubungannya dengan ketinggian. Naruto berkedip, dan rasa nyeri di balik matanya pun mereda.

"Aku tak apa-apa," dia berhasil menjawab. "Cuma sakit kepala."

Guntur menggelegar di langit. Angin dingin hampir menggulingkan Naruto ke samping.

"Ini tak mungkin aman." Kiba menyipitkan mata ke arah awan. "Ada awan badai tepat di atas kita, tapi di sekeliling kita cuacanya cerah. Aneh, ya?"

Naruto mendongkak dan melihat bahwa Kiba benar. Lingkaran awan gelap telah parkir di atas titian, tapi langit di segala arah tampak luar biasa jernih. Dia punya firasat yang tidak enak soal ini.

"Baiklah, Anak-Anak Lembek!" teriak Pak Pelatih Hedge. Dia mengerutkan kening ke arah awan badai, seakan awan-awan itu mengganggunya juga. "Kita mungkin harus mempersingkat karyawisata kita ini, jadi mulailah bekerja! Ingat, kalimat lengkap!"

Badai menggemuruh, dan kepalanya mulai sakit lagi. Tidak tahu apa sebabnya dia berbuat begitu, Naruto merogoh saku jinsnya dan mengeluarkan sekeping koin—lingkaran emas seukuran uang setengah dolar, tapi lebih tebal dan lebih tak rata. Pada satu sisi tercetaklah gambar kapak tempur. Pada sisi lainnya ada wajah laki-laki bermahkota daun dafnah. Tulisan pada koin itu seperti berbunyi IVLIVS.

"Walah, apa itu emas?" tanya Kiba. "Kau ternyata merahasiakan sesuatu dariku."

Naruto menyimpan koin itu lagi, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia memiliki koin tersebut, dan apa sebabnya dia merasa akan segera membutuhkan koin itu.

"Bukan apa-apa kok," katanya. "Cuma koin biasa."

Kiba mengangkat bahu. Mungkin pikirannya harus bergerak secepat tangannya. "Ayo," katanya. "Kutantang kau meludah ke tepi."

Mereka tidak berusaha terlalu keras untuk mengisi lembar kerja. Salah satu sebabnya, perhatian Naruto terlalu tertuju ke badai dan perasaannya sendiri yang campur aduk. Sebab lainnya, dia sama sekali tak punya gambaran bagaimana cara mengisi soal seperti "sebutkan tiga lapisan sedimen yang kau amati" atau "jelaskan dulu contoh erosi."

Kiba tidak membantu. Dia terlalu sibuk merakit helikopternya dari tali-tali kapas.

"Lihat nih." Kiba meluncurkan helikopter tersebut. Naruto menduga Helikopter itu akan jatuh, namun baling-baling dan tali kapas itu betul-betul bisa berputar. Helikopter kecil tersebut berhasil menyeberang sampai ke tengah-tengah ngarai sebelum kehilangan momentum dan terpuntir ke jurang.

"Bagaiamana caramu melakukan itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan heran.

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Bakalan lebih keren kalau aku punya karet gelang."

"Serius nih," kata Naruto, "apa kita benar-benar berteman?"

"Terakhir kali yang kuingat sih begitu."

"Kau yakin? Kapan hari pertama kita bertemu? Apa yang biasanya kita obrolkan?"

"Kejadiannya ..." Kiba mengerutkan kening. "Aku tak ingat persisnya. Aku ini penderita GPPH, Bung. Gangguan Pemusatan Perhatian dan Hiperaktivitas. Mana bisa aku ingat semua detail?"

"Tapi aku tak bisa mengingatmu sama sekali. Aku tak ingat siapa pun yang ada di sini. Bagaimana kalau—"

"Kau benar dan yang lain salah semua?" tanya Kiba. "Kaukira kau baru muncul di sini pagi ini, dan kami semua punya ingatan palsu tentangmu?"Suara kecil dalam kepalanya berujar, Memang itu yang sedang kupikirkan.

Tapi asumsi itu kedengarannya gila. Semua orang di sini cuek saja padanya. Semua orang bersikap seolah dia merupakan bagian normal dari kelas itu—kecuali Pak Pelatih Hedge.

"Bawakan lembar kerja ini." Naruto menyerahkan lembar kerja itu kepada Kiba . "Aku akan segera kembali."

Sebelum Kiba sempat protes, Naruto berjalan menyeberangi tititian.

Hanya ada kelompok sekolah mereka di tempat itu. Mungkin masih terlalu pagi untuk kedatangan turis, atau mungkin cuaca ganjil ini telah menakut-nakuti para wisatawan. Anak-anak Sekolah Alam Liar telah menyebar berpasang-pasangan di titian. Sebagian besar sedang berkelakar atau mengobrol. Sebagian cowok menjatuhkan koin satu sen dari tepi pagar. Kira-kira lima belas meter dari posisi Naruto, Kaguya sedang berusaha mengisi lembar kerjanya, namun Sasuke, pasangannya yang bodoh, malah merayunya, merangkulkan lengan ke bahu Kaguya dan memberinya senyuman putih menyilaukan itu.

Kaguya terus saja mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh, dan ketika cewek itu melihat Naruto diberinya cowok itu tatapan yang seolah menyiratkan, Cekik cowok ini demi aku.

Naruto memberi isyarat agar Kaguya menunggu. Dia mengampiri Pak Pelatih Hedge, yang sedang menumpukan badai ke tongkat bisbol sambil mengamati awan badai.

"Apa kau yang melakukan ini?" sang Pelatih menanyainya.

Naruto melangkah mundur. "Melakukan apa?" kedengarannya sang pelatih baru saja bertanya apakah dia telah menciptakan badai guntur.

Pak Pelatih Hedge memelototi Naruto, matanya yang bagai manik-manik berkilat di bawah pinggiran topinya. "Jangan main-main denganku, Bocah. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, dan kenapa kau mengacaukan pekerjaanku?"

"Maksud Bapak ... Bapak tidak mengenal saya?" ujar Naruto. "Saya bukan salah satu murid Bapak?"

Hedge mendengus. "Tak pernah melihatmu sebelum hari ini."

Naruto lega sekali sampai-sampai dia ingin menangis. setidaknya dia tidak gila. Dia memang berada di tempat yang salah. "Begini, Pak, saya tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya sampai saya berada di sini. Ketika saya terbangun, saya sudah berada di bus sekolah ini. Saya cuma tahu saya tak seharusnya berada di sini."

"Memang benar." Suara galak Hedge memelan hingga menjadi gumaman, seakan dia tengah berbagi rahasia. "Kau punya kekutan yang hebat untuk mempengaruhi Kabut, Bocah, jika kau bisa membuat semua orang ini mengira mereka mengenalmu; tapi kau tak bisa mengelabuiku. Sudah berhari-hari aku mencium bau monster. Aku tahu kami kedatangan penyusup, tapi baumu tak seperti monster. Baumu seperti blasteran. Jadi—kau ini siapa, dan dari mana kau berasal?"

Sebagian besar perkataan sang pelatih tidak masuk akal, namun dia memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jujur. "Saya tidak tahu siapa saya. Saya tidak ingat apa-apa. Bapak harus membantu saya."

Pak Pelatih Hedge mengamati wajah Naruto seakan sedang berusaha membaca pikirannya.

"Hebat," gerutu Hedge. "Kau jujur."

"Tentu saja saya jujur! Dan apa maksudnya dengan monster dan blasteran? Apa itu kata-kata bersandi atau semacamnya?"

Hedge menyipitkan mata. Sebagian diri Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah laki-laki itu sinting. Tapi sebagian lainnya tahu laki-laki itu tidak sinting.

"Dengar, Bocah," kata Hedge, "aku tak tahu siapa kau. Aku Cuma tahu kau ini apa, dan itu artinya masalah. Sekarang aku harus melindungi kalian bertiga alih-alih hanya dua. Kaulah paket khusus itu? Begitukah?"

"Apa yang Bapak bicarakan?"

Hedge memandangi awan badai. Awan-awan tersebut menjadi kian tebal dan kian gelap, melayang- layang tepat di atas titian.

"Pagi ini," kata Hedge, "aku mendapat pesan dari perkemahan. Mereka bilang tim penjemput sedang dalam perjalanan. Mereka akan datang untuk mengambil paket khusus, tapi mereka tidak mau memberiku rinciannya. Kukatakan kepada diriku sendiri, Ya Sudah. Dua orang yang sedang kuawasi lumayan kuat, lebih tua daripada sebagian anak yang pernah kulindungi. Aku tahu mereka sedang dibuntuti. Aku bisa membaui monster dalam kelompok ini. Kukira itulah sebabnya perkemahan tiba-tiba panik, ingin segera menjemput mereka. Tapi kemudian kau muncul entah dari mana. Jadi, kaukah paket khusus itu?"

Rasa nyeri di belakang kepalanya jadi lebih parah daripada sebelumnya. Blasteran. Perkemahan. Monster. Dia masih tak paham apa yang dibicarakan Hedge, namun kata-kata itu serasa membekukan otaknya—seakan benaknya tengah mencoba mengakses informasi yang seharusnya ada di sana namun tak ada.

Naruto terhuyung-huyung, dan Pak Pelatih Hedge menangkapnya. Untuk ukuran laki-laki pendek, sang pelatih memiliki cengkraman sekuat baja. "Waduh, hati-hati, Bocah Lembek. Kaubilang kau tak ingat apa-apa, ya? Ya sudah. Sepertinya aku harus mengawasimu juga, sampai tim penjemput tiba di sini. Kita biarkan saja sang direktur yang mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya."

"Direktur apa?" ujar Naruto. "Perkemahan apa?"

"Diam saja di sini. Bala bantuan seharusnya tiba di sini sebentar lagi. Mudah-mudahan tak ada yang terjadi sebelum—"

Petir menggelegar di angkasa. Angin kencang kian menjadi. Lembar kerja beterbangan ke Grand Canyon, dan seluruh jembatan berguncang-guncang. Anak-anak menjerit, terjerembap, dan mencengkeram pagar.

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu," gerutu Hedge. Dia meraung ke megafonnya: "Semuanya masuk! Sapi bilang moo! Menyingkir dari titian!"

"Kata Bapak benda ini stabil!" teriak Naruto melampaui angin.

"Pada kondisi normal," Hedge sepakat, "sedangkan ini bukan kondisi normal. Ayo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Naruto dan Percy Jackson.**

NARUTO

Awan badai terpuntir menjadi angin topan mini. Angin puting beliung mengular ke arah titian bagaikan tentakel monster ubur-ubur.

Anak-anak menjerit dan lari ke dalam museum. Angin merampas buku catatan, jaket, topi, dan ransel mereka. Naruto meluncur menyeberangi lantai titian yang licin.

Kiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjungkal dari pagar, namun Naruto menyambar jaketnya dan menariknya ke belakang.

"Makasih, Bung!" teriak Kiba.

"Ayo, ayo, ayo!" kata Pak Pelatih Hedge.

Kaguya dan Sasuke memegangi pintu agar tetap terbuka, menggiring anak-anak lain ke dalam. Jaket snowboarding Kaguya mengepak-ngepak liar, rambut gelapnya berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Naruto menduga Kaguya kedinginan, namun gadis itu terlihat tenang dan percaya diri—memberi tahu yang lain bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, menyemangati mereka agar terus bergerak.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Pak Pelatih Hedge lari ke arah mereka, tapi rasanya seperti berlari di pasir isap. Angin seolah menghadang mereka, mendorong mereka ke belakang.

Sasuke dan Kaguya mendorong seorang anak lagi ke dalam, lalu kehilangan pegangan mereka pada pintu. Pintu terbanting hingga tertutup, menjebak mereka ke titian.

Kaguya menarik-narik gagang pintu. Di dalam, anak-anak menggedor-gedor kaca, tapi pintu sepertinya tersangkut.

"Sasuke, tolong!" teriak Kaguya. Sasuke cuma berdiri di sana sambil nyengir bodoh, seragam Cowboy-nya bergelombang ditiup angin, seakan dia mendadak menikmati badai tersebut.

"Maaf, Kaguya," kata Sasuke. "Sampai di sini saja aku menolong."

Sasuke menyentakkan pergelangan tangan, dan Kaguya pun terbang ke belakang, menghantam pintu dan meluncur di titian.

"Kaguya!" Naruto berusaha menerjang maju, tapi angin menghalanginya. Pak Pelatih Hedge mendorong Naruto ke belakang.

"Pak Pelatih," katanya. "Lepaskan saya!"

"Naruto, Kiba, tetaplah di belakangku," perintah sang Pelatih. "Ini pertarungan. Aku seharusnya tahu itulah monster kita."

"Apa?" tuntut Kiba. Lembar kerja yang nyasar menampar wajahnya, namun Kiba menarik kertas itu dengan telapak tangannya. "Monster apa?"

Topi sang pelatih tertiup, dan di atas rambut keritingnya mencuatlah dua benjolan—seperti tonjolan yang didapat tokoh kartun ketika kepala mereka terbentur. Pak Pelatih Hedge mengangkat tongkat bisbolnya—tapi benda itu bukan lagi tongkat biasa. Entah bagaimana tongkat tersebut telah berubah menjadi pentungan kasar dari dahan pohon yang masih ada ranting serta daunnya.

Sasuke memberi senyum psikopat girang. "Oh, ayolah, Pak Pelatih. Biarkan bocah itu menyerangku! Bagaimanapun, kau sudah terlalu tua untuk ini. Bukankah itu sebabnya mereka memensiunkanmu ke sekolah tolol ini? Aku sudah berada dalam timmu sepanjang musim ini, dan kau bahkan tidak tahu. Kau sudah kehilangan kecermatanmu, Kakek."

Sang pelatih mengeluarkan suara marah yang menyerupai embikan hewan. "Sudah cukup, Bocah Lembek. Kau bakalan takluk."

"Menurutmu kau bisa melindungi tiga blasteran sekaligus, Pria Tua?" tawa Sasuke. "Semoga beruntung."

Sasuke menunjuk Kiba, dan angin puting beliung pun mewujud di sekelilingnya. Kiba terbang ke titian seperti dilempar. Entah bagaimana, Kiba berhasil meliukkan tubuh di udara, dan menghantam dinding ngarai secara menyamping. Dia meluncur, mencakar habis-habisan untuk mencari pegangan. Akhirnya dia mencengkeram tubir sempit yang terletak kira-kira lima belas meter di bawah titian dan bergantung di sana dengan ujung-ujung jarinya.

"Tolong!" Kiba berteriak kepada Naruto dan Pak Pelatih Hedge. "Tolong lemparkan tali tambang! Tali bungee! Apa saja!"

Pak Pelatih Hedge mengumpat dan melemparkan pentungnya kepada Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, Bocah, tapi kuharap kau jago. Sibukkan makhluk itu"—dia menghunjamkan jempol ke arah Sasuke—"selagi aku menyelamatkan Kiba."Menyelamatkan dia bagaimana?" tuntut Naruto. "Bapak mau terbang?"

"Bukan terbang. Panjat." Hedge menendang sepatunya hingga lepas, dan Naruto hampir saja kena serangan jantung koroner. Sang pelatih tak memiliki telapak kaki manusia. Dia memiliki kuku belah—kuku belah layaknya kambing. Artinya, yang di kepalanya itu, Naruto menyadari, bukanlah benjolan. Itu tanduk.

"Bapak seorang faun," kata Naruto.

"Satir!" bentak Hedge. "Faun itu mahluk Romawi. Tapi akan kita bicarakan itu nanti."

Hedge meloncati pagar. Dia melompat ke arah dinding ngarai dan mendarat dengan kuku belah terlebih dahulu. Disusurinya tebing dengan kelincahan yang mencengangkan, menemukan pijakan yang tak lebih besar dari prangko, menghindari angin ribut yang berusaha menyerangnya selagi dia berjuang untuk menghampiri Kiba.

"Manisnya!" Sasuke menoleh untuk menghadap Naruto. "Sekarang giliranmu, Bocah."

Naruto melemparkan pentungan. Sepertinya ini tindakan sia-sia karena angin kencang sekali, namun pentungan itu terbang tepat ke arah Sasuke, bahkan menukik ketika dia berusaha mengelak dan menghajar kepalanya sedemikian keras sampai-sampai dia jatuh berlutut.

Kaguya juga tidak selinglung kelihatannya. Jemarinya dikatupkan ke pentungan ketika benda tersebut menggelincir ke sampingnya, tapi sebelum cewek itu sempat menggunakan pentungan itu, Sasuke berdiri. Darah—darah keemasan—mengucur dari dahinya.

"Usaha yang bagus, Bocah." Dia memelototi Naruto. "Tapi kau harus berusaha lebih keras."

Titian berguncang. Retakan halus muncul di lantainya yang terbuat dari kaca. Di dalam museum, anak- anak berhenti menggedor pintu. Mereka mundur, memperhatikan dengan ngeri.

Tubuh Sasuke terurai menjadi asap, seolah-olah molekul-molekulnya tengah tercerai berai. Wajahnya masih sama, senyum putih cemerlangnya masih sama, namun seluruh sosoknya mendadak tersusun oleh uap hitam yang berputar-putar, matanya bagaikan percikan listrik ditengah-tengah awan badai hidup. Dia mencuatkan sayap hitam setipis asap dan menjulang di atas titian. Seandainya ada malaikat yang jahat, Naruto memutuskan, wajahnya pasti persis seperti ini.

"Kau adalah ventus," kata Naruto, kendati dia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui kata itu. "Roh badai."

Suara tawa Sasuke bagaikan tornado yang memporak-porandakan atap. "Aku senang karena sudah menunggu, Blasteran. Kiba dan Kaguya sudah kukenal berminggu-minggu. Aku bisa saja membunuh mereka kapan saja. Tapi nyonyaku bilang yang ketiga akan datang—seseorang yang istimewa. Beliau akan memberiku hadiah besar apabila kau mati!"

Dua angin puting beliung mendarat di kiri-kanan Sasuke dan berubah menjadi ventus—cowok-cowok yang mirip hantu dengan sayap setipis asap serta mata yang berkilat laksana petir.

Kaguya tetap terkulai, pura-pura linglung, tangannya masih menggenggam pentungan. Wajahnya pucat, namun cewek itu memberi Naruto ekspresi penuh tekad, dan Naruto memahami pesannya: Terus alihkan perhatian mereka.

Akan kuhajar mereka dari belakang.

Manis, pandai, dan garang. Naruto berharap dia ingat dia punya pacar seperti Kaguya.

Naruto mengepalkan tinju dan bersiap menyerang, tapi dia tidak memperoleh kesempatan itu.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan, lengkungan listrik mengalir di antara jari-jarinya, dan menyetrum Naruto di bagian dada.

Gedubrak! Naruto mendapati dirinya telentang. Mulutnya terasa seperti kertas alumunium yang terbakar. Dia mengangkat kepala dan melihat bahwa pakaiannya berasap. Sambaran petir itu menjalari tubuhnya dan menghantam sepatu kirinya hingga copot. Jari-jari kakinya hitam terkena jelaga.

Para roh badai tertawa. Angin mengamuk. Kaguya berteriak mengancam, tapi teriakannya terdengar mendenging dan jauh sekali.

Dari ekor matanya, Naruto melihat Pak Pelatih Hedge memanjat tebing bersama Kiba di punggungnya. Kaguya sedang berdiri dengan putus asa mengayun-ayunkan pentungan untuk menghalau dua roh badai lainnya, namun mereka kelihatannya cuma mempermainkan cewek itu. Pentungan Kaguya menembus tubuh mereka seolah mereka tak ada di sana. Dan Sasuke, tornado gelap bersayap yang memiliki mata petir, menjulang di atas Naruto.

"Stop," kata Naruto parau. Dia bangun sambil terhuyung-huyung, dan dia yakin siapa yang lebih kaget: dirinya sendiri atau para roh badai.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau masih hidup?" sosok Sasuke berkedip-kedip. "Petir tadi seharusnya cukup untuk membunuh dua puluh orang!"

"Giliranku," ujar Naruto.

Dia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan koin emasnya. Dia membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih, melemparkan koin ke udara seakan dia telah melakukan itu ribuan kali. Dia menangkap koin dalam telapak tangannya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia memegang sebilah pedang—pedang tajam bermata ganda yang tampak seram. Gagangnya yang bergerigi pas sekali dengan jari-jarinya, dan seluruh benda itu terbuat dari emas—gagangnya, bilahnya.

Sasuke menggeram dan mundur. Dia memandang dua rekannya dan berteriak, "Tunggu apa lagi? Bunuh dia!"

Roh-roh badai lainnya tidak tampak senang dengan perintah itu, namun mereka terbang ke arah Naruto, jemari mereka berderak dialiri listrik.

Naruto menebas roh pertama. Pedangnya melewati tubuh roh badai tersebut, dan sosok berasap makhluk itu pun terbuyarkan. Roh kedua melepaskan sambaran petir, namun bilah pedangnya menyerap aliran listrik tersebut. Naruto mendekat—satu hunjaman cepat, dan roh badai kedua pun tercerai berai menjadi serbuk emas.

Sasuke melolong murka. Dia memandang ke bawah, seolah-olah berharap rekannya akan mewujud kembali, tapi mereka tetap menjadi serbuk emas dan tersebar ditiup angin. "Mustahil. Kau ini siapa, Blasteran?"

Kaguya begitu terperanjat sampai-sampai dia menjatuhkan pentungannya. "Naruto, bagaimana ... ?"

Lalu, Pak Pelatih Hedge meloncat kembali ke atas titian dan menjatuhkan Kiba seperti sekarung tepung.

"Wahai para roh, takutlah padaku!" raung Hedge sambil meregangkan lengan pendeknya. Kemudian dia menengok kesana-kemari dan menyadari bahwa hanya ada Sasule.

"Sialan, Bocah!" dia marah-marah pada Naruto. "Tidakkah kau sisakan sebagian untukku? Aku suka tantangan!"

Kiba berdiri, bernafas tersengal-sengal. Dia terlihat malu bukan kepalang, tangannya berdarah karena mencakar-cakar batu. "Hei, Pak Pelatih Kambing Super, siapapun kau—aku baru saja jatuh dari Grand Canyon yang terkutuk! Jangan minta-minta tantangan!"

Sasuke mendesis kepada mereka, tapi Naruto dapat melihat kilatan rasa takut di matanya. "Kalian sama sekali tak menyadari berapa banyak musuh yang telah kalian bangunkan, Blasteran. Nyonyaku akan menghancurkan semua demigod. Perang ini takkan bisa kalian menangi."

Di atas mereka, badai menggila menjadi topan ganas. Retakan menyebar di titian. Hujan deras tumpah ruah, dan Naruto harus berjongkok untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Sebuah lubang terbuka di antara awan-awan—sebuah pusaran hitam dan perak.

"Nyonya memanggilku kembali!" teriak Sasuke girang. "Dan kau, Demigod, akan ikut denganku!"

Dia menyerang Naruto, tapi Kaguya menjegal monster itu dari belakang. Walaupun Sasuke terbuat dari asap, Kaguya entah bagaimana berhasil menyentuhnya. Mereka berdua jatuh terjengkang. Kiba, Naruto, dan sang Pelatih buru-buru maju untuk membantu, namun roh tersebut menjerit murka. Dia melepaskan angin kencang yang menjatuhkan mereka semua ke belakang. Naruto dan Pak Pelatih Hedge mendarat dengan bokong lebih meluncur di kaca. Bagian belakang kepala Kiba terbentur dan dia pun terkapar menyamping sambil bergelung, setengah sadar dan mengerang-erang.

Kaguya yang paling sial. Dia terlempar dari punggung Sasuke dan menabrak pagar, terguling ke samping hingga dia bergantung dengan satu tangan di atas jurang.

Naruto hendak menghampiri Kaguya, tapi Sasuke berteriak, "Akan kubawa saja yang satu ini!"

Sasuke mencengkram lengan Kiba dan mulai naik, menyeretnya di bawahnya. Badai berputar-putar kian cepat, menarik mereka ke atas bagaikan penyedot debu.

"Tolong!" teriak Kaguya. "Siapa saja!"

Lalu dia tergelincir, menjerit saat dia jatuh.

"Naruto, sana!" teriak Hedge. "Selamatkan Kaguya."

Sang Pelatih meluncurkan tendangan kambing ganas ke arah Sasuke—menghajarnya dengan kuku belahnya, membebaskan Kiba dari cengkraman roh tersebut. Kiba jatuh dengan selamat ke lantai, namun Sasuke ganti mencengkram lengan sang Pelatih. Pak Pelatih Hedge berusaha menyundulnya, lalu menendangnya dan menyebutnya bocah lembek. Mereka membubung ke udara, semakin cepat.

Pak Pelatih Hedge berteriak ke bawah sekali lagi. "Selamatkan Kaguya! Biar kuatasi yang satu ini!" Kemudian sang satir dan roh badai berpusing ke dalam awan dan menghilang.

Selamatkan Kaguya? Pikir Naruto. Kaguya sudah tiada!

Tapi lagi-lagi instingnya menang. Dia lari ke pagar sambil berpikir, aku ini edan, dan melompat dari tepinya.

Naruto tak takut terhadap ketinggian. Dia cuma takut tubuhnya remuk saat menghantam dasar ngarai seratus lima puluh meter di bawah. Dia menduga dia takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mati bersama Kaguya, tapi dia merapatkan lengan ke badan dan menukik dengan kepala lebih dulu. Sisi ngarai berkelebat seperti film yang dipercepat. Wajahnya serasa terkelupas.

Dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah menyusul Kaguya, yang mengepakkan lengannya dengan liar. Naruto merengkuh pinggang Kaguya dan memejamkan mata, menanti ajal.

Kaguya menjerit. Angin mendesing di telinga Naruto. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya mati. Dia berpikir, barangkali tidak enak. Dia berharap entah bagaimana mereka takkan pernah tiba di dasar.

Mendadak angin berhenti. Jeritan Kaguya berubah menjadi suara terkesiap. Naruto mengira mereka pasti sudah mati, tapi dia tak merasakan tumbukan apa pun.

"N-N-Naruto," Kaguya berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Naruto membuka mata. Mereka tidak jatuh. Mereka melayang di udara, sekitar tiga puluh meter di atas sungai. Naruto memeluk Kaguya erat-erat, dan cewek itu memperbaiki posisinya sehingga dia memeluk Naruto juga. Hidung mereka berdekatan. Jantung Kaguya berdebar kencang sekali, Naruto bisa merasakannya melalui pakaian cewek itu.

Napas Kaguya beraroma seperti kayu manis. Dia berkata, "Bagaimana caramu—"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa," kata Naruto. "Kukira aku bakal tahu seandainya aku bisa terbang ... "

Tapi, kemudian Naruto berpikir: aku bahkan tak tahu siapa aku.

Naruto membayangkan tubuhnya melayang ke atas. Kaguya memekik saat mereka melesat beberapa kaki lebih tinggi. Mereka sebetulnya tidak melayang, Naruto memutuskan. Dia bisa merasakan tekanan di bawah kakinya seolah mereka sedang menyeimbangkan diri di atas semburan air panas.

"Udara menopang kita," kata Naruto.

"Yah, suruh udara agar lebih menopang kita! Membawa kita pergi dari sini!"

Naruto menengok ke bawah. Hal yang paling mudah adalah turun pelan-pelan ke dasar ngarai. Kemudian dia mendongkak. Hujan telah berhenti. Awan badai tidak kelihatan seseram tadi tapi masih menggemuruh dan berkilat-kilat. Tak ada jaminan bahwa para roh badai betul-betul sudah pergi. Naruto sama sekali tak tahu apa yang telah menimpa Pak Pelatih Hedge. Dan Naruto meninggalkan Kiba di atas sana, nyaris tak sadarkan diri.

"Kita harus menolong mereka," kata Kaguya, seakan membaca pikirannya. "Bisakah kau—"

"Mari kita lihat." Naruto berpikir naik, dan mereka pun langsung melesat ke angkasa.

Fakta bahwa Naruto tengah menunggangi angin mungkin saja keren dalam kondisi yang berbeda, namun dia terlalu terguncang. Begitu mereka mendarat di titian, mereka lari menghampiri Kiba.

Kaguya membalikan badan Kiba ke samping, dan dia mengerang. Jaket tentaranya basah kuyup kehujanan. Rambutnya mengilap keemasan karena berguling-guling di atas debu monster. Tapi paling tidak dia tidak mati.

"Kambing ... jelek ... bego," gumam Kiba.

"Ke mana dia pergi?" tanya Kaguya.

Kiba menunjuk lurus ke atas. "Tidak turun-turun. Tolong katakan padaku dia tak menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Dua kali," kata Naruto.

Kiba mengerang semakin keras. "Apa yang terjadi? Si cowok tornado, pedang emas ... kepalaku terbentur. Begitu, kan? Aku berhalusinasi?"

Naruto sudah lupa soal pedang. Dia berjalan menghampiri pedang itu dan memungutnya. Bilah pedang tersebut terasa pas di tangannya. Berdasarkan insting, Naruto pun melemparkan pedang tersebut. Di tengah putaran, pedang itu menciut kembali menjadi koin dan mendarat di telapak tangannya.

"Yup," kata Kiba. "Benar-benar halusinasi."

Kaguya menggigil dalam balutan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup karena kehujanan. "Naruto, makhluk- makhluk itu—"

"Ventus," kata Naruto. "Roh badai."

"Oke. Kau bersikap seolah ... seolah kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya. Kau ini siapa?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Itulah yang telah kucoba bilang pada kalian. Aku tak tahu."

Badai telah mereda. Anak-anak lain dari Sekolah Alam Liar menatap ke luar pintu kaca dengan ngeri. Penjaga keamanan sedang mengutak-atik kunci sekarang, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak berhasil.

"Pak Pelatih Hedge bilang dia harus melindungi tiga orang," Naruto teringat. "Kurasa maksudnya kita."

"Dan si Sasuke itu berubah jadi ..." Kaguya bergidik. "Ya ampun, aku tak percaya dia merayuku. Dia menyebut kita ... apa, demigod?"

Kiba berbaring terlentang, menatap langit. Dia tampaknya tidak ingin cepat-cepat bangun. "Tak tahu apa artinya demi itu," katanya. "Tapi god—dewa—aku tidak merasa seperti dewa. Kalian merasa seperti dewa?"

Terdengar bunyi krak seperti ranting kering yang patah, dan retakan di titian melebar.

"Kita harus turun dari sini," kata Naruto. "Mungkin jika kita—"

"Ooo-keee," potong Kiba. "Lihat ke atas sana dan beri tahu aku apakah itu memang kuda terbang."

Pada mulanya Naruto mengira Kiba memang terbentur terlalu keras. Kemudian dia melihat sosok gelap mendekat dari timur—terlalu lambat sehingga tidak mungkin pesawat, terlalu besar sehingga tidak mungkin burung. Saat benda tersebut semakin dekat, Naruto dapat melihat sepasang hewan bersayap— abu-abu, berkaki empat, persis seperti kuda—hanya saja masing-masing memiliki lebar kira-kira enam meter ketika kedua sayapnya direntangkan. Dan mereka menghela sebuah kotak bercat cerah yang memiliki dua buah roda: sebuah kereta perang.

"Bala bantuan," kata Naruto. "Hedge bilang tim penjemput akan datang untuk menjemput kita."

"Tim penjemput?" Kiba berjuang untuk berdiri. "Kedengarannya menyeramkan."

"Dan mereka hendak menjemput kita untuk dibawa ke mana?" tanya Kaguya.

Naruto memperhatikan saat kereta perang tersebut berhenti di ujung titian. Kuda-kuda terbang melipat sayap mereka dan perlahan menyeberangi kaca dengan gugup, seolah bisa merasakan bahwa titian kaca tersebut hampir pecah. Dua remaja berdiri di kereta perang tersebut—seorang cewek pirang tinggi yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua daripada Naruto, dan seorang cowok gagah dengan kepala plontos dan wajah seperti tumpukan bata. Mereka berdua mengenakan jins dan kaus jingga, dengan tameng yang disandangkan ke belakang puggung mereka. Si cewek melompat turun bahkan sebelum kereta perang berhenti. Dia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan lari menghampiri kelompok Naruto, sedangkan si cowok gagah menarik tali kekang kuda.

"Di mana dia?" tuntut si cewek pirang. Matanya yang kelabu bersinar tajam dan sedikit mencengangkan.

"Siapa yang di mana?" tanya Naruto.

Cewek itu mengerutkan kening seakan jawaban mereka tak dapat diterima. Lalu dia menoleh kepada Kiba dan Kaguya. "Bagaimana dengan Gleeson? Bagaimana dengan pelindung kalian, Gleeson Hedge?"

Nama depan Pak Pelatih adalah Gleeson? Naruto mungkin akan tertawa jika pagi itu tidak begitu ganjil dan menyeramkan. Gleeson Hedge pelatih futbol, manusia kambing, pelindung demigod. Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?

Kiba berdeham. "Dia dibawa pergi oleh... semacam tornado?"

"Para Ventus," kata Naruto. "Roh badai."

Si cewek pirang mengangkat alis. "Maksudmu anemoi thuellai? Itu istilahnya dalam bahasa Yunani. Kau ini siapa, dan apa yang terjadi."

Naruto berusaha sebaik mungkin utuk menjelaskan, meskipun sulit untuk bertatapan dengan mata kelabu intens itu. Kira-kira pertengahan cerita, cowok gagah itu meninggalkan kereta perang dan menghampiri mereka. Dia berdiri di sana sambil melotot dan bersedekap. Dia punya tato pelangi di bisepnya, yang kelihatannya agak janggal.

Ketika Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya, si cewek pirang terlihat tidak puas. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Katanya dia pasti berada di sini. Wanita itu bilang jika aku datang ke sini, aku akan menemukan jawaban."

"Annabeth," geram si cowok plontos."Coba lihat." Dia menunjuk kaki Naruto.

Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi dia masih kehilangan sepatu kirinya, yang telah disambar petir sampai copot. Kaki telanjangnya terasa baik-baik saja, tapi kaki itu terlihat seperti sebongkah batu bara.

"Cowok dengan satu sepatu," kata si cowok botak. "Dialah jawabannya."

"Bukan, Butch," si cewek itu berkeras. "Tak mungkin. Aku tertipu." Cewek itu memelototi angkasa, seolah langit telah berbuat salah. "Apa yang kauinginkan dariku?" jeritnya. "Sudah kau apakan dia?"

Titian berguncang, dan kuda-kuda meringkik memperingatkan.

"Annabeth," kata si cowok plontos, Butch, "kita harus pergi. Ayo kita bawa tiga anak ini ke perkemahan dan cari tahu di sana. Roh-roh badai itu mungkin saja kembali."

Annabeth bersungut-sungut sesaat. "Baiklah." Dia melemparkan tatapan sebal pada Naruto. "Akan kita selesaikan ini nanti."

Annabeth berputar dan berderap ke arah kereta perang.

Kaguya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Apa sih masalah cewek itu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"He-eh," Kiba sepakat.

"Kami harus membawa kalian pergi dari sini," kata Butch. "Akan kujelaskan dalam perjalanan."

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke mana-mana dengan dia." Naruto memberi isyarat kepada Annabeth. "Kelihatannya dia ingin membunuhku."

Butch ragu-ragu. "Annabeth baik kok. Kalian harus memakluminya. Dia mendapat visi yang memberitahunya agar datang ke sini, untuk mencari cowok dengan satu sepatu. Seharusnya itu akan menjadi jawaban atas persoalannya."

"Persoalan apa?" tanya Kaguya.

"Dia mencari salah satu pekemah kami, yang sudah tiga hari menghilang," ujar Butch. "Annabeth menggalau karena khawatir. Annabeth tadinya berharap dia di sini."

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Pacarnya," kata Butch. "Cowok bernama Percy Jackson."


End file.
